Une Demande
by Lolyta Arlert
Summary: Fanfiction SNK - ERERi - 3 ans que Eren et Levi sont ensemble. Ce dernier hésite à lui poser une question importante... (Cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'une amie! ;D)


Une Demande

Encore fatigué, Levi ouvrit les yeux. C'était le matin et la première chose qu'il vit face à lui fut la silhouette d'Eren toujours endormi à ses côtés. Ça faisait trois ans qu'ils s'étaient déclaré leurs flammes, qu'ils dormaient ensemble mais Levi ne se laissait toujours pas de la vu du bel adolescent encore endormi et il était certain qu'il ne s'en lasserais jamais. Tout en caressant doucement les cheveux d'Eren, il pensa rêveusement qu'il avait énormément de chance que cet amour soit réciproque. Sous sa main, il sentait la tête d'Eren bouger, signe qu'il commençait à sortir de son sommeil. Toutefois, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, soupira d'aise et continua de profiter des caresses de Levi.

«On dirait un chat, ce gamin...» songea Le Caporal-Chef en se demandant également si Eren n'allait pas bientôt se mettre à ronronner comme un félin.

Il profita de ce moment de calme pour réfléchir à quelque choses qui le taraudait depuis quelques mois. Son regard se porta sur le tiroir se trouvant sous son bureau. À l'intérieur se trouvait une superbe bague de fiançailles en or sur laquelle était gravé en lettres d'argents « épouse-moi, Eren». L'écrin de la bague était caché au fond du tiroir derrière quelques papiers, de sorte qu'Eren ne tombe jamais dessus. Cette bague se trouvait à cet endroit depuis le jour où Levi l'avait enfin acheté, après que le bijoutier ai gravé la demande sur l'anneau.

Il avait décidé de demander Eren en mariage lorsqu'il comprit que jamais il n'aimerait un autre homme. Certaines personnes voyaient le mariage comme une cérémonie inutile, car l'amour n'a pas besoin d'être officialisé pour être sincère. Mais Levi voyait cet acte autrement, pour lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille, qui avait passé le plus clair de sa vie seul, cela signifiait un véritable engagement, la fin de sa solitude et surtout, il serait lié à Eren, ce qu'il souhaitait par dessus tout.

Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il ose demander à Eren de l'épouser. Ses sentiments pour l'adolescent étaient très fort mais il ne savait pas en revanche si le jeune garçon était prêt à se marier, sachant qu'il était plus jeune que lui. Il craignait vraiment qu'Eren refuse de l'épouser.

En ouvrant les yeux, Eren regarda Levi en souriant mais il s'aperçut que ce dernier regardait dans le vide, l'air soucieux. Curieux, il demanda « - Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Levi? Tu semble préoccupé...»

\- Ah, non ça va, je n'ai rien... Et toi, tu es heureux?

\- Bien sûr! Pourquoi une telle question?

\- … Pour rien...» répondit Levi en se levant afin de s'habiller.

Levi enfila ses vêtements tandis qu'Eren se redressait dans le lit, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étirant au maximum avant de se laisser retomber dans le lit, encore fatigué. Levi l'avait vu faire et le trouva tellement adorable qu'il n'avait pas envie de le forcer à se lever. Néanmoins, une longue journée de travail attendait le jeune homme aujourd'hui et Levi ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire à Eren de dormir encore un peu. À contre-coeur, il secoua doucement l'adolescent afin de le réveiller pour de bon.

Une fois tous prêts, les deux hommes allèrent travailler de leurs côtés, les tâches aux sein du Bataillon d'Exploration ne manquant pas. Cependant, Levi s'occupa de quelque chose de plus personnel durant sa journée.

Le soir venu, Eren se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il occupait avec Levi. Il était épuisé et avait hâte de retrouver son Caporal-Chef afin de se détendre en sa compagnie. Il adorait le retrouver le soir, lui raconter sa journée ainsi que d'entendre Levi lui raconter la sienne. Il adorait le moindre moment qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, s'apprêtant à saluer Levi qui était toujours rentré avant lui mais aucun son ne traversa ses lèvres. Il contempla l'état de la pièce, plus que surpris.

Sur le bureau brillait plusieurs bougies dont les flammes vacillaient, éclairant la pièce d'une faible lueur. Sur la chaise posée en face se trouvait un bouquet de rose rouge. Et enfin, au centre de la pièce se trouvait Levi, vêtu de son plus beau costume qui faisait face à Eren, toujours en uniforme. Derrière son dos, l'adulte cachait l'une de ses mains et de l'autre, il invita Eren à entrer dans la chambre. L'adolescent ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais bien vite, il comprit lorsque-il vit Levi poser un genou à terre. Ému, Eren sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que Levi pris la parole: « - Eren, cela fait maintenant trois ans que nous sommes ensemble, et que nous nous aimons chaque jours. Trois ans que tu me rend heureux rien que par ta bonne humeur, ton rire, ton sourire. Ça fait longtemps maintenant que j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais pas vivre un jour de plus sans toi. Et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai une question importante à te poser, dit-il tout en présentant l'écrin ouvert à Eren, qui essayait de retenir des larmes d'émotion. Eren Jeager, veut-tu m'épouser?»

En entendant cette question qu'il avait tant attendu, Eren se mit à sourire. Heureux, il répondit à Levi: « Tu sais Levi, je commençais à désespérer que tu me le demande un jour. C'est pour cela qu'il y a quelques semaines, je suis aller chez le bijoutier acheter ceci... ajouta-t-il en fouillant dans l'une des poches de sa veste avant de poser à son tour un genou à terre tout en présentant devant Levi une bague de fiançailles en or blanc.

« - Tu... tu avait prévu de me demander en mariage? Demanda Levi, surpris.

Oui, répondit Eren en rougissant. Moi non plus je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Levi.

Pour toute réponse, L'adulte embrassa Eren. Lui qui craignait une réponse négative, Il aurait attendu quelques jours de plus, c'était Eren qui lui demander de l'épouser. Heureux, les deux hommes échangèrent leurs bagues et s'enlacèrent pendant quelques minutes, profitant de cet instant et pensant déjà à la cérémonie qu'ils allaient organiser.

Coucou! =D JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE LEVI HEICHOU SENPAI! =D Et oui, cette courte fanfiction est un cadeau à mon amie que je surnomme Levi Heichou Senpai (Et encore, ce n'est qu'une partie de sa liste de surnom!) maintenant je m'adresse directement à toi Levi Senpai:

Déjà, encore une fois, joyeux anniversaire! =D t'as enfin 17 ans, on a le même âge maintenant! XD Bon désolée, j'aurais bien aimer t'offrir un vrai lamasticot cent pour cent véritable mais ils en vendaient pas au magasin du coin! X) donc ben voilà, je n'ai que cette fanfic à t'offrir car je sais que jusque-là tu aimes bien ce que j'écris et puis tu aimes le ereri alors voilà! X3 bon désolée si c'est (trop) niais, c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être fait exploser le niveau de niaiserie, je m'en rend pas trop compte! X3 Je me suis un peu dépêchée de la terminer car je voulais vraiment la poster aujourd'hui! =D Voilà voilà, joyeux anniversaire Levi Senpai, je te souhaite «que des barres» et j'espère que mon «geschenk» t'as plu! XD

Voilà, je passe à quelque chose de plus général, la fic est assez courte je le reconnais mais je pense que, si j'ai le temps, j'écrirais une nouvelle version car si celle-çi me plaît quand même, je pense que je peux faire quelque chose de mieux et d'un petit peu plus long car je voulais absolument la poster aujourd'hui alors ayant pris du retard sur l'écriture, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de court. Néanmoins n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, même si je vais sûrement écrire une version qui (normalement) sera meilleure. Pour celles et ceux qui auraient lu également les autres fics que j'ai poster, je tiens à préciser que ce texte est totalement indépendant, ce n'est pas une suite! ^^ (Pour les personnes qui suivent « Un Bal Au Bataillon d'Exploration», j'ai bien avancée le chapitre 10, je pense le terminer bientôt!)

Voilà,voilà, je n'ai rien à ajouter à part BON ANNIVERSAIRE LEVI HEICHOU SENPAI!

Bonne journée ou bonne soirée,

Lolyta Arlert


End file.
